


Make my own Way

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't miss what you never had right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make my own Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Avengers 100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/profile)   
> Prompt : Beginnings

Clint watches the families he sees at his show, all laughter and smiles.

He tells himself it doesn’t matter, he's not really missing anything. So what if it's just him, no family. Not everyone gets that. Some times what you get is a warm place to sleep, enough to eat, and being the best at what you do. 

He spends days not missing his mother's smile, his brothers voice. He doesn't want to think about what that life was like. Instead Clint thinks “Now I can start over, make _my own_ life.” He tries to believe it's not a lie.


End file.
